Last Dance
by Queen Isabella
Summary: DG doesn't want to stop dancing. Sweet and fluffy ficlet.


Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me. If it did, I probably wouldn't have to worry about tuition money.

Wyatt Cain did not dance, did not and would not dance. No amount of cajoling, pleading or even threats was going to get him out on that dance floor. At least that was his story and he was planning on sticking to it.

True to form, DG was always the life of the party at every ball, party, gala… You name it, she was there. The nights she spent on the dance floor, laughing and spinning almost made up for the long days of hated bureaucracy and bullshit that came with the position of Princess. Almost.

She loved the nights of dancing. He didn't. He hated watching as every man and his brother spun her around the room and delighted in her laughter and sparkling countenance. His resolve was weakening and he knew it. Cain breathed a sigh of relief as the musicians began to wind down the music. The last song was ending. He had made it through another night of watching her spend the night in the arms of other men. As DG and her dance partner parted ways, he approached her.

"You ready head to your room princess?"

DG sighed and turned to him "mmm not yet, just a little longer."

Cain opened his mouth to object and tell his princess that she had an early start tomorrow and should get some rest, but DG turned on her big, blue puppy dog eyes and he found himself acquiescing to her request.

"Alright princess, just a little longer. Although I'm not sure what you're planning on doin'. Everybody is leavin' and the orchestra is packing up."

Dismissing his statement, DG simply waved her hand and notes began to float across the room seemingly from nowhere.

"That solves one problem, but who are you plannin' on dancing with, princess?" he grumbled.

Grinning up at him, DG answered "Easy. You."

"No. I don't dance Princess."

"Ah ha! You said don't. You never said can't. Therefore you _can_ dance and therefore are just being obstinate. So come on and show me your moves Tin Man!"

Growling he retorted, "I don't dance."

Once again pulling out the puppy dog eyes, DG asked, "Please, pretty please?"

"No."

DG had already decided earlier that evening that one way or another she was getting her Tin Man on the dance floor tonight. Somehow the idea had formed in her head that if only she could get him to dance with her, then she would somehow get the courage up to tell him how she felt about him.

She had bided her time, waiting until the end of the ball, in hopes that he would be easier to convince if nobody was around to actually see him dance. It was now or never, and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to try her hardest to get him on the floor with her, even if it meant pulling out the big guns.

"Fine. I'll just go and find Count Brookington. He seemed to enjoy dancing with me tonight, maybe he won't mind one more dance. He's staying in one of the guest rooms on the 3rd floor right?"

DG pivoted and started moving towards the exit, silently praying that this worked. She didn't even make it three steps more before the Tin Man had grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest.

"Not a good idea princess. That greasy bastard's probably already got another dance partner with him and wouldn't enjoy being interrupted." DG's cheeks slightly pinked. "I'll guess I'll dance with ya'."

DG lightly shoved him, "Geez make it sound like more of a chore, will you'?"

The Tin Man's eyes locked on to hers and she felt a shiver go down her spine as he spoke "I've got a feelin' that dancing with you is gonna be the highlight of the night, darling." With that, he grabbed her hand and put his arm around her waist and gently pulled her out on the dance floor. The music DG has magically conjured had continued, and he found that he recognized the song playing. It was apparently a favorite of DG's from the otherside and had quickly become popular in the O.Z. after she had it played at her first ball.

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

DG tucked her head into his shoulder and smiled as he skillfully moved them around the room. She knew he could dance! As the last of the song played and she felt herself grow more and more nervous. What exactly did he mean by that statement? Was it possible? Did he feel the same way? Oh, crap, now she was freaking out!

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling ,save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me_

Cain brought them to a halt as the song ended and she lifted her head from his shoulder, avoiding his eyes. Catching her chin with his hand, Cain lifted her head. Blue met blue.

"DG, I'm not much for dancin', but …"

Before he could finish, DG leaned up and pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. A kiss that he eagerly returned.

When they finally broke apart minutes later, he asked

"Will you save the last dance for me?" Smiling softly at him, she replied

"Always."


End file.
